Antiperspirant and/or deodorant compositions are generally applied to an axillary region to limit perspiration and/or to limit or kill bacteria in this region. In this way, body odour caused by bacterial growth is eliminated or at least reduced.
Antiperspirants/deodorants can be delivered topically in solid or soft solid form using, for example, a stick applicator. Included in the base material of such compositions are components such as gellants which contribute to the structural integrity of the composition to achieve effective topical delivery of the composition when in use.
There is a need to provide improved antiperspirant/deodorant compositions in a more cost-effective way and/or with improved properties.